Blood Red and Pistol Black
by emyy250
Summary: Detective AU. Post Reveal. Third genre Adventure/Action. Hawk Moth is a dangerous criminal and powerful magic user. Marinette and Adrien are Private Investigators. Ladybug and Cat Noir are the only ones who can stop Hawk Moth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Case

Marinette's POV

"Mlle Dupain-Cheng, M. Agreste, I've been waiting for you." Nino smiled professionally, but his tone was joyful.

"I know, traffic and stuff. No one moved the body?" I asked.

"No, I made sure they didn't move the _bodies_." Sabrina, his partner, came out of the building.

"Good." We followed them inside and we saw the bodies spread out the room. I grimaced. This was a lot more than usual.

"Nino, what happened?" Adrien asked.

"Well, it looks like the adults were choked by some kind of wire. The girl-" He frowned.

"Hawk Moth is targeting children now?!" I growled.

"I know. It's messed up. Do you need a minute?" Nino asked. This is why I liked him. He was considerate and kind.

"No, it's just not good news." I sighed.

"The girl is at the hospital. She hurt her hand and was exhausted. We have no idea how she hurt her hand. Her toy wand is over by the TV. I'm not liking the vibes it's giving." He twisted his lips.

"Thanks. Can you go stand guard while we look around?" Adrien asked his former partner.

"Sure. Sabrina, come on! They want to do their magic." I winced at Nino's choice of words. They were way too true.

"Alright." She followed him out. The door softly clicked.

"You ready, Marinette?" Tikki asked as she flew out of my purse.

"Do I have to, Adrien? Plagg whined.

"Plagg, he's the only one who can break the Akumized object." I reminded him.

"Hi, Mari." He smiled.

"She only brought me food." Tikki told him.

"Aw, but I like her parents' cheese pastries." He frowned.

"I'll get you more if you behave." I promised.

"Let's transform already!" Plagg looked at Adrien.

"You spoil him rotten. Plagg, claws out!" He yelled.

"Tikki, spots on!" I called and we transformed.

The room was dark with Hawk Moth's magic. It was hard to see like walking in dark smoke. I looked over the bodies. Nino was right: they were choked. And the strings were still attached.

"My Lady?" Cat asked as I followed the strings.

"The wire that choked them is still here and it's attached to… the wand." I picked it up and the Akuma mark was gone, but it still held powerful magic.

"The mark." Cat breathed.

"It must have gone in the girl." I frowned.

What do you want to do?" He asked, watching the wand.

"The bodies need to be purified. I can scry either way." I used Lucky Charm and it made scissors and I cut the strings, I couldn't have it connected when Cat used Cataclysm, then used Miraculous Ladybug after Cat broke the wand and purified the room.

I had just enough time to scry one person. The woman, she looked familiar, had hair and hair was easier to get than spit or blood. I took out my yo-yo and opened it to the mirror. I cleared my mind.

" _Manon?" She asked, turning the corner._

 _She gasped as Manon pointed her wand at the man, lifting him up in the air, "Alec! Manon, stop!"_

" _It's not fair! Why won't you play with me?!" The brown haired girl turned into a pale skinned blue being with a black mask._

" _Manon, let him go. He'll play with you when you do." She begged._

" _You took away my dollie!" She yelled and swung her wand at her mother. She floated up and started gasping._

 _The girl's eyes glowed purple as she grinned with malice and spoke in a voice not her own, "Let's play a game."_

 _Manon's mother couldn't stay awake any longer._

I held my hand to my mouth and tried to compose myself.

"My Lady?!" Cat gently touched my back.

"It was Manon. I babysit her. Hawk Moth… He- he-" I gritted my teeth.

"Mari, we can leave right now. Drop this cas-" He told me softly.

"She still has the mark." I spat.

"Ok." He said as I de-transformed.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I'm ok. I can do this." I petted her.

"You guys ok?" Nino called.

"Yeah." Adrien, now also de-transformed, opened the door for them. Tikki and Plagg hid.

"Can we go visit the girl?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me just get the address." Sabrina left.

"I don't know how you do it." Nino said.

"Magic." Adrien smiled.

Marinette's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Manon

The lady at the desk directed us to Manon's room. It was so sad seeing her hooked up to machines. She smiled when she saw me.

"Marinette!" She raised her arms. I hugged her.

"Hi, we need to ask some questions." I told her.

"Where's Mommy?" She asked.

We froze, "I..." I said, knowing she was probably at the morgue.

"I want Mommy." She pouted.

"Manon, she… died. We need know what you remember from that night. Do you remember anything?" I asked softly.

"Can I have juice first?" I helped order her juice and we waited for her take a drink.

"Manon, what do you remember before you got to the hospital?" I asked as Adrien took out his notepad.

"Um, we were at home. Mommy had left to go potty so I asked the man to play with me. He wouldn't. It wasn't fair. I waved my wand around then there was a purple butterfly and it went in my wand." She told us honestly.

"Do you remember anything else?" I checked. She shook her head.

"Does your hand still hurt?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah." She sniffed.

"We know Ladybug and she can make it better." Adrien smiled at her.

"You know Ladybug!?" She squealed.

"Shh, Manon. People are sleeping. Yes, we know Ladybug. She's a PI like us." I told her.

"Pie?" She cocked her head.

"No, P-I. Private Investigators. Detectives." I explained.

"Ok." She yawned.

"I'll go call her." I left, going outside the building just to be safe.

"Do you think you can get the Akuma out of her hand?" Tikki asked.

"I have to. It'll make more if I don't." I frowned.

"You're right, but Akumas in people are very dangerous. Manon has it in a bad spot. It can't do much yet, but if it gets enough blood…" Tikki shivered.

"They drink blood?" I wondered.

"They have two purposes in life: possessing of Hawk Moth's victims and getting enough blood to eat. The more blood it gets, the more powerful its magic gets. It could control Manon and make her do terrible things if it were closer to her heart." Tikki explained.

"Tikki, spots on!" I called and she got sucked into my earring.

I walked into the building and went to Manon's room. I saw my reflection in a mirror. My red and black fedora and above-the-knee skirt were on right and not wrinkled. Red suspenders held my skirt up. An also red handkerchief was tied around my neck and it tied off to make two tails. My dress shirt was white which was very good. Too much red is bad. I had black tights on and red shoes on.

"Hello, Manon? Marinette said you needed me." I looked in.

"Ladybug!" She smiled.

"She said your hand hurt. Can I see it?" I asked, going to the side of her bed. She held out her right hand. I went to the other side of the bed and held her hand. The Akuma was like a tick. I used Lucky Charm and it made a first aid kit. I dug around and found tweezers.

"Manon, squeeze my hand when you want to wiggle. It's very important we don't break the Akuma." Adrien took her hand.

"Ok." She said.

"Manon, I'm going grab the Akuma now and start pulling it out." I placed the tweezers around its head and slowly pulled it out. I had to be careful.

"You're doing great." Adrien told her as she whimpered.

"It hurts." She buried her head in his shirt.

"I know. I'm almost done." I reassured her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." It took a few more seconds before the Akuma was finally out, but it was out.

I cleaned the wound on her hand before placing the Akuma on my yo-yo and used Miraculous Ladybug to purify it and it healed Manon's hand too.

"All better." I declared.

"Thank you, Ladybug. You're the best." She hugged me.

"Your welcome." I patted her back.

"Say bye bye. She has probably has other things to do." Adrien said softly.

"But Ladybug…" She made puppy eyes.

"… Can you take a picture of us?" I asked.

"Sure." Adrien took out his phone and snapped a few pictures.

"Don't worry. Marinette will get the pictures to you. Bye bye, Manon." I left.

"Bye bye." She waved. Adrien winked at me.

I de-transformed and bought some cookies for Tikki and a coffee. I found Manon's room again after getting off at the wrong floor.

"Mari! Ladybug came and she fixed my hand," Manon smiled, "Where did you go? You missed Ladybug."

"That's good. I had to go out to make the call. We don't want to make people jealous because I have her number." I said.

"Ok." She yawned.

"We'll let you sleep. I'll come back later with my mom." I gave her a quick squeeze.

"And cookies?" She lied down.

"Were you good for Ladybug?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"I'll ask." I tucked her in.

"Night night." She closed her eyes.

"I don't think she fully understands that her mom is dead." I told Adrien as we got to the parking lot.

"The Akuma must have taken a lot out of her. You saw how tired she was getting." Adrien got on the driver's side.

"Yeah. Tikki said they drink blood. Like ticks." I got in.

"Ew." He frowned.

We went back to our office and home. The door was open. We got out our guns and went inside. Master Fu greeted us, "I see things have changed since last time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Story time

"Oh, it's you." I lowered my gun.

"Why would you do this? We could have hurt you." Adrien whined.

"Fu?" Plagg peeked out of his pocket and saw his friend.

"Where's Tikki?" He asked.

"We had to transform twice today. Very close together." I checked my purse. She was asleep.

"I see." He stroked his goatee.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"There are olds threats coming to Paris. Far older than I. It's time to start your craft training." He said.

"Like arts and craft?" Adrien asked.

"Spell crafting." Fu suddenly had a Coke in his hand.

"How'd you do that?" I pointed to the drink.

"A spell." He said.

"When do we start?" I wanted to do that.

"Soon, Ladybug. But why don't you tell me how this arrangement came to be?" He smiled.

"Um, sure. Why don't we go sit?" I led them to the living room. Adrien sat with me. I felt Tikki starting to stir.

"Marinette?" She yawned.

"Look who's here, it's Fu." I gestured.

"Master Fu?" She blinked.

"Hello, Tikki." He waved.

"Master Fu!" She flew out and nuzzled him.

"I'm glad to see you, too." He patted her on the head.

"So, how did Adrien come to live with you? I thought he was working for the police." Fu talked to me.

"I did but…" Adrien started.

 _It started when someone was stalking Chloe. Ladybug and Cat Noir were trying to find who it was. Marinette was hired by the mayor to find out who it was. The police were trying to find out who it was. It was a giant man hunt. At first, it didn't seem like an Akuma was loose, but after we were attacked by some cartoon monsters, it was clear._

 _Ladybug and Cat Noir had caught one of them, but not without a cost. I got ripped to shreds. Ladybug couldn't heal me; she used Miraculous Ladybug on the Akuma. My partner, Nino, found my body. Ladybug didn't want to know my identity yet. But she noticed Cat Noir and Adrien were missing. And when we came back, Adrien had been hurt too. She pieced it together. After I got back, she-_

"I kept quiet about it. You were whooping for joy when you found out who I was." I interjected.

"Was suspicious." He frowned at me.

"You sometimes boast about things." I sniffed.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"You do." Plagg said.

"Not about you!" Adrien crossed his arms.

"Children!" Wayzz snapped.

"We're sorry." We chorused.

"Please continue, Adrien." Master Fu told him.

 _Right. She had suspicions about who I was. So, while we were trying to find last stalker, she was trying to figure out who I was. She snapped at me a couple times._ I glared at him. _I don't blame her though. I would have been stressed too._ Fu smiled. _During our next encounter, I got shot with an arrow. I don't remember what I did._

"I'll take over." I told him.

"Ok." He slid back into his seat.

 _Cat tried to kill me._

"I what?!" He shot back up.

"Relax." I held my hands up.

"How can I?" He huffed.

 _The arrow made him act the opposite of what he normally would. After I kissed him-_

"Are you serious?" Adrien cried.

 _After I kissed him, he went back to normal. I, as me, took the last one in. I had to. The mayor paid me. But someone wasn't happy with me. Namely, Chloe. She never liked me ever since we were kids. She got Akumazied. She wanted Adrien to save her. Cat Noir got the bright idea of letting Chloe chase him. We were both captured and she was in the room. We tricked her into going outside, but there was still a problem. I was now trapped in the room with Cat Noir. I reluctantly transformed into Ladybug after making him promise not to tell anyone. He shouted in happiness and I was almost caught in the room as Ladybug, but I snuck out and dueled Chloe. I noticed Adrien sneak out and later Cat Noir came back to help me win the fight._

"We, of course, talked about it and Adrien decided he couldn't do police work anymore because he said there were some close calls. So, he came to work with me." I smiled.

"I see." Master Fu nodded.

"Wait, what were you saying about old threats?" Adrien asked him.

"I will explain, but tomorrow. It is late and you will need your rest." He got up.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't." He shook his head.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." I waved.

"Good bye, Ladybug and Cat Noir." He left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Starting Magic Lessons

Master Fu came back the next morning while we were eating. I let him in and offered him some breakfast. He wanted juice. I poured him a glass. We waited while he drank.

"Well?" Plagg popped a piece of cheese in his mouth.

"Let him eat, Plagg." I scolded. Plagg shrugged and landed on my shoulder. I scratched his head. He purred. Tikki pouted. I petted her too.

Master Fu finished drinking, "Thank you, Ladybug."

"Your welcome." I told him.

"What's the super bad threat you need to train us for?" Adrien asked.

"The queen of the Akuma." Fu answered.

"They have a queen?" I asked.

"Yes, before there was Hawkmoth, there was the queen. If she regains control of the Akuma, Paris and the entire world are in danger." He shook his head a little.

"She's that bad?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, your normal weapons aren't enough. You need to learn spell crafting to defeat her. She is not mortal like you, but not immortal either. She is somewhere in between." Master Fu said.

"Great." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"When do we start training?" Adrien wondered.

"Your lessons will start later. It will be better if you learned separately." Wayzz told him.

"So, I'm going first?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Can I stay?" Adrien looked at Fu.

"It's best if you leave. The lessons will get intense later on, but you must be ready for the queen." Master Fu said firmly. We looked at each other.

Adrien left after breakfast and went somewhere. Then Master Fu taught me how to clear my mind. It was almost like with scrying, but I needed to focus on a memory to learn magic. Fu said the better I got at it, the faster I would be able to do spells without it. He also said that we had to master our own craft before we could learn together.

I learned that if I ever used blood magic, it'd corrupt Tikki and make me depend on it. Plagg had been exposed to blood magic before and it tainted some of his users before Fu decided that there couldn't be anymore Cat Noirs wanting to use blood magic. It was a long process to purge the magic out of Plagg and if Adrien used the forbidden magic, it might mean that Plagg get corrupted fully and become something dangerous.

Adrien came home around noon and we had lunch. Master Fu thanked me for letting him stay. Adrien decided that his lesson would be tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adrien's First Lesson

Adrien's POV

"Focus, Adrien." Master Fu urged.

"It's so hard." I frowned.

"You must master this. Find a memory that brings you peace and focus on it." He told me.

I sighed and tried again, thinking deeply. I ended up going back to the memories about Mom. I remembered many good things, but they weren't right. Then I found the one I was looking for. She was holding me and reading. We were outside and it was sunny. I focused on the cool breeze on my face and sensation of my mother's voice behind me. I felt at peace.

"I'm ready." I opened my eyes.

"Very good." He smiled.

"It only took 20 minutes." Plagg yawned.

"Shut up." I bonked him on the head.

"Hey!" He bit my finger.

"Ow!" I took my hand back. Red welled up from where he bit me.

"Plagg, Adrien, please." Master Fu frowned. We quieted down. "Blood is a powerful tool in crafting, but it is also corruptive and addicting. Some Cat Noirs were tainted from another's mistake. Plagg, you remember how hard it was to purge the magic."

Plagg nodded, "Yeah, it was awful."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because even though I forbid you to use, there is an exception. Ladybug must never blood magic. It would be disastrous. If you sense even the slight bit of temptation, you must use the blood first. I know what will happen to Cat Noirs who use blood magic, but not Ladybugs." He said somberly.

"Is blood magic that bad?" I frowned.

"Yes. I'm afraid that world needs good luck more than bad luck, but that doesn't mean bad luck isn't needed. The times without Cat Noir were unbalanced. Ladybugs need their partners." His lips were a thin line.

"I get it." I nodded slowly.

I practiced a little more before Marinette came home. We ate dinner and we kinda talked about our lessons. I think she was told not to let use me blood magic. Tikki was much better behaved than Plagg was. Master Fu had left earlier and we went to bed soon after dinner.

Adrien's POV End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Training

Marinette's POV

We trained whenever we had time. It was exhausting. Hawk Moth kept us busy too. He was Akumizing a lot people recently. I had no idea why.

We had just stopped a false Miraculous user when I felt a dark presence. I felt overwhelmed and stumbled.

"Ladybug?!" Cat asked, holding me up.

"Do you feel that?" I asked him.

"Feel… That's unlike anything we ever faced." He shuddered.

"We have to get home." I said.

"Yes, my lady." He agreed and we went home.

Master Fu was there, "The queen is coming."

Marinette's POV End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Preparing for the Queen's Arrival

Marinette's POV

"But we're not ready!" I cried.

"The queen wants you weak. I must start training you to work as a team. It will be difficult." He warned.

"We have to be ready for her." Adrien said.

"Yes, but rest tonight. Tomorrow will be here soon." He left.

We spent the night in uneasy rest. It was difficult to keep our minds off the queen's arrival. Even Plagg couldn't eat his cheese. We all went to bed pretty soon.

In the morning, Master Fu came back and we began teamwork training. It was awful. We didn't know how to use our new powers and old powers together, much less work off each other. Then it was kinda like being back in school. We learned which powers worked with each other and which didn't. And then, we tried again. It was better, but still not the best.

We worked our tails to the bone and we got pretty good until we had to fight Master Fu. He was a tough opponent. We had to take a break after our fight with him. After we recovered, we tried again and lost, but we lost less this time. Our training was getting dangerous, Adrien got hurt and had a bruised up back, along with all the cuts we got. Master Fu helped bandage them all.

Suddenly, the dark presence I had grown to ignore suddenly hit me full force. I couldn't speak. I was paralyzed. It hurt a lot.

"Marinette, what's wrong? I- Ahh!" Adrien doubled over.

"The queen has arrived. There's not much time left." Master Fu frowned.

Marinette's POV End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Queen of the Akuma

Marinette's POV

Master Fu helped me recover. Three months ago, it wasn't this terrible, but three months ago, the world wasn't in danger. I was still shaky. Adrien had to go investigate without me. Master Fu made me tea.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"It can't be helped. You should feel better after you drink this." He handed me the cup.

I drank and I sighed. "It hurts."

"I know Ladybug. She is a being of pure negative. You are far more sensitive to her magic than Cat Noir. But you're the only one who can subdue her. You have done well against Hawk Moth." He smiled.

I turned on the news. "There is a black cloud currently settling above the Agreste mansion. No one knows what this means." Alya reported.

"She is reclaiming her brooch." Master Fu frowned.

"I have to help- Ahhh…" I sat back down.

"I will heal you the best I can, but I cannot go with you." He told me.

"I know." I said.

Marinette's POV End

Cat Noir's POV

"Oh no." I saw a dark cloud above my old house.

" _The queen needs her brooch to control the Akuma. You can't let her have it."_ Plagg told me.

"That's the plan." I said as I made my way to the house. I broke a window to get in. I used my night vision and followed the black vapor trails to my father's room. And saw a slender silhouette of a woman over him.

" _Give me the brooch, mortal."_ Her voice was silk and wine.

But my father wasn't a drunk. "No."

" _You stole my children and attempt to use them to grant your foolish wish."_ The wine and silk now fueled her anger at a slow trickle.

"I will have my wife back!" He shouted.

" _Death is inevitable to your kind."_ She told him.

"She is not dead! She disappeared and no one can find her!" He frowned.

" _Then your wish is all the more pitiful. Now, give me what is mine!"_ The mist woman jumped at him and I used my baton like a fan and she hit the wall.

"Go, get out!" I yelled. "Give Ladybug the brooch, Hawk Moth."

My father left and it was just me and the woman.

" _Why do you interfere, child? You cannot defeat the false king of the Akuma. What makes you think you can fight the true queen?"_ She asked, now not pinned against the wall.

"We trained for you." I answered.

" _Where is your Ladybug, Black Cat?"_ The woman asked.

"Fight me." I growled.

" _As you wish."_ The queen came at me.

Cat Noir's POV End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Entering the fight

Ladybug's POV

I landed outside of Adrein's old house and Gabriel stumbled out. He pressed something into my hand and ran off.

I looked at it. A silver butterfly brooch. _The_ brooch. I opened it and a purple butterfly Kwami fell out.

"Mistress Ladybug, you've saved me! I'm Nooroo." He hugged me.

"I have to send you to Master Fu so you'll never be used for evil again." I told him.

"I haven't him in forever." He said.

Nooroo, the brooch, Master Fu. I repeated it twice more and send him to Master Fu. There, he should be safe.

" _Marinette, Cat Noir's taking a beating in there."_ Tikki told me.

"Right!" I ran inside and bumped into something. "Ow!"

" _Be careful, Marinette."_ Tikki frowned.

"It's so much darker than Hawkmoth's magic." I said as I summoned a torch light to see through the darkness.

I made my way to where the fighting was. They hadn't left his father's room. Cat was in bad shape. He was bleeding and bruised. His left thigh had a stab wound.

" _Ladybug, you come at long last. Your Cat has fought well. Let's see how you fair."_ The queen turned to face me and I had to throw myself to avoid her.

"Don't get too close!" Cat yelled.

She ran at me and I tossed my torch light at her. It caught her in the chest. She howled like a Banshee. We covered our ears. I looked at her when I felt it stop.

" _You insolent child!"_ She screeched at me.

"Make that children!" Cat lobbed another fireball at her. She tried to dodge, but it hit her hip. She lashed out and purple mist spikes flew at us.

I went right, but a few spikes grazed my back. I hissed and shot back at her. She made a shield this time and Cat grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room.

"We can't keep fighting in there. It's too small." He explained as we ran through the halls.

I kept her back while Cat led us through the dark house. He used Cataclysm on a locked door and we ran inside.

It was pretty empty and spacious for an attic.

And it was covered in Akuma.

Ladybug's POV End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Time crunch

Ladybug's POV

"We can't let her control them." I said.

"Hurry." Cat said.

"Lucky Charm!" I said and a high powered flashlight fell from the sky. I thought for a moment and tossed it to Cat. "Aim it at her."

"You got it." He smiled and stood in the doorway.

I gathered all the Akumas as quickly as I could. "No more evildoing for you, little akumas. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!" I purified them, "Bye bye, little butterflies. Miraculous Ladybug!" The pink purple light spread across the sky and fixed everything.

" _My children! You killed my children!"_ The queen screeched and we winced.

She was less of a misty silhouette now and more like a bone white corpse with gray bug eyes.

"I liked it better when I couldn't see your face." Cat quipped.

" _You will pay for killing them! And you, Black Cat, you will suffer for hurting me!"_ The queen declared before attacking us.

This was bad. We were both going to revert back to normal soon and Cat was hurt. Even though the queen was weakened a lot more than before, she could still use the shadows against us. But she was slower now. Not human slow, that would have been ridiculous.

Cat's ring beeped for the third time and my earrings the second. I wasn't going to be able to defeat her on my own. I needed Cat's help.

"Lady!" He shoved me down from a spear made of darkness. It went through his back.

"Cat, no!" I crawled to him.

" _Protecting your Ladybug again, Black Cat? You could have been a great warrior."_ The queen mocked.

"She is… worth it." Cat said slowly.

I raised a shield. It wouldn't last long. I needed to think. I wasn't strong enough right now…

"Mari, take my… ring." Adrien reached his hand out. "Our powers combined… should be enough."

"Stay alive, Kitty." I took the ring and put it on my hand.

Ladybug's POV End


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Marinette's POV

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Before or after you came in?" He smiled at me.

"What did the doctor say?" I put my hand on my hip.

"Can't go home yet. I lost a lot of blood, had to have my insides patched up, and fractured bones. None broken though. Just a cat's-" He smiled.

"Adrien." I frowned playfully.

"I had to." He said.

"Uh huh." I sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Don't fall asleep in that chair. You're still healing too." He reminded.

"I'll heal quicker than you." I told him. "What happened to the queen?"

"I don't know. I was barely awake by then." He frowned.

"She became what she was always supposed to be. A force for good." Master Fu walked in. "Sit, Marinette. Your wounds may not be as extreme as his but you still are hurt. No patrol until you heal."

"She wasn't always evil?" I asked.

"No, but an ancient darkness corrupted her and the butterflies long before my time. Paris is safe for now. You two need to rest." He sat on a stool.

"Yes, Master Fu." We intoned.

"How are Tikki and Plagg?" Adrien asked.

"Eating a ton. Whatever I did took a lot of energy." I said.

"You achieved absolute balance and power. It has only happened a few times before. But that state is not easy to hold on to. Which is why you could only defeat the Queen before turning back into yourself." He told me.

"Where is she now?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Asleep. She needs to recover as well." He answered.

"What about my father?" Adrien asked.

"The police are trying to find him." I said. "Nathalie is taking care of the company for now."

He frowned. "I know he was doing bad, but he just wanted Mom back. It's been a few years since she disappeared."

"That's not in your control." I rested my hand on his arm.

A nurse came in and checked on him. We waved goodbye and promised to come back.

Marinette's POV End


End file.
